


The Touch

by Ozonee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, No Sex, Pining, Possessive Behavior, piers is a hundred percent okay with it, raihan gets sexually frustrated in public, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozonee/pseuds/Ozonee
Summary: Some older man, taller than Piers, shockingly, with salt and pepper hair and a charming smile. Raihan watched closely as the man made some sort of comment about the choker, still running his fingers over it, inspecting it, maybe asking about it.Piers blushes. /Blushes/.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Touch

“Are you nervous about the upcoming battle? I always get so nervous watching Gigantamax battles! I’m from Kanto, so I’ve, like, never seen Pokémon that big before! Do you ever get scared? One time, I was travelling by myself near Lavender town, and…”

People murmured in conversation around the two of them; Raihan and the girls who’s name he totally remembered. It was a fancy party. The sort of fancy party that Raihan didn’t really have an interest in. Too many stuck up, pompous, better-than-thou types at them. Which is why he fit in perfectly, not that he enjoyed that fact, or how often Leon rubs his face in it. 

Speaking of, he was the reason Raihan was in this situation. He begged Raihan to come, promised there’d be drinks (to his credit, there are), and he just needed some Gym leaders to help President Rose make himself look important at some shareholder meeting. Even just hearing ‘shareholder meeting’ Raihan almost jumped on Flygon and left Leon in the tall grass, in the forest where they’d been training together. Unfortunately, Leon has somehow managed the wounded Rockruff face a little too well. And... it wasn’t so bad. Piers also got dragged along. Not because Leon’s patented pout worked on him, but because Leon picks up Piers’ tab one night at the bar, after a night of celebration after an amazing battle. He’d even picked out a nice enough outfit to try and fit into the crowd. A simple suit, no tie, but his choker was still tightly wrapped around his neck, almost erotically. Raihan felt like his eyes were magnetized to it whenever they spoke, but he doesn’t think it’s obvious. 

It is.

Piers has a very good track record for distracting Raihan. So often, in fact, that even Raihan gets surprised when he’s being snapped out of his daze of just… looking at him. It’s noticeable to Piers, as well. There had been a couple times, after a few too many beers, where they found each other in each other’s company, in some… back alley in Spikemuth. Or under the bridge near Spikemuth. Or in the dressing room in Hammerlocke Stadium. It never went further than handjobs, but Raihan’s okay with that. He’s very, very okay with it, in fact. 

The staring is interrupted. His eyes break away from Piers’ mouth, as he wonders what he would look like with Raihan’s cock smearing precum on them, to the hand touching the choker sitting neatly on his neck. Not Piers’ hand, he’s startled to find out. Some older man, taller than Piers, shockingly, with salt and pepper hair and a charming smile. Raihan watched closely as the man made some sort of comment about the choker, still running his fingers over it, inspecting it, maybe asking about it.

Piers blushes.  _ Blushes _ . 

Raihan had no trouble getting Piers to blush; he’s actually more modest and shy than you’d think, especially when you told him how beautiful he looked stroking you off in the moonlight, under a bridge. He doesn’t know why he’s so entranced watching Piers talk to this older gentleman. He’s gripping his wine glass, barely touched, with a firm grip. His brow slightly furrowed, but only barely. 

The man’s hand goes down the choker, down Piers’ collarbone, and then he drags it off. Piers is talking to him, murmuring something. Raihan can only imagine what he’s saying. He desperately wants to know, but he can’t break away from this woman who is still somehow talking to him without him saying a word for the past four minutes. 

_ What are you saying to him? _

Raihan sees the man lift his hand again, a movement that seems like it's in slow motion. It brushes some hair out of Piers’ face, then travels down to cup his chin. An action that makes Raihan gasp under his breath. He hadn’t even known that he’d been holding his it, completely mesmerized by the man touching Piers. He feels himself learning something very important about himself that he’s never felt before. Something to think about later, maybe introspect about, but for now… 

He’s  _ jealous _ . Not something he’s ever expected of himself. He’d always considered himself the least jealous person he knew. Which, of course, was a lie. He’s insanely jealous of Leon, not that he’d ever say that. Not that he’d ever need to. No. He never thought he’d be jealous over something like this. Him and Piers aren’t… anything. They’re friends who get a bit handsy when they’ve had a lot to drink. Handjob friends. Colleagues. 

The man rubs his thumb on Piers’ lip, and Raihan sees himself move before he registers his feet are moving. He says something along the line of, “Sorry, one second…” To the woman he was talking to, whether she was there or not, Raihan had no idea how long he’d been transfixed on the scene in front of him. She could’ve left minutes ago, for all he knows. He knows he should feel sorry, or care, but he doesn’t. 

Then… a small miracle. Before Raihan gets there, someone whispers something into the older gentleman’s ear. The man looks vaguely disappointed, says something to Piers, which looks like a goodbye, and disappears into the crowd. Piers is completely alone by the time Raihan gets beside him. He’s much more silent than usual, something Piers realizes when he turns and jumps, his hand flying over his heart as he hisses, “You scared me! Warn me if you’re going to stand so close.” The blush is back on his cheeks again. Something Raihan could seemingly do effortlessly.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Raihan asks, low, and oddly serious.

The tone in his voice makes Piers pause, giving Raihan an odd look before nodding and quietly saying, “Sure…?” Though, leaving wasn’t really on Piers’ mind at that point in the party, he wanted to walk with Raihan to see if everything’s okay. He looked shell-shocked. And almost a bit… frustrated? Whether it was at himself or the party, Piers wasn’t sure.

They walk down the stairs of the venue, out the front door, and onto the street. He has a car parked in the nearby parking garage. He prefers to fly on his Flygon, but he knew he had to look night that night… and with the harsh winds from how fast Flygon flies… it just wouldn’t have worked. He doesn’t mind using his car, though he can’t go as fast as he wants to.

Piers stops them before they get to the car, “Are you okay to drive, though?”    
  
Raihan seems… shocked at the question. Is that how odd he was behaving? He shakes his head, “No, I… I barely had any wine. Promise.” Which was true, though Piers still looks skeptical.

“I didn’t drink tonight, if you want me to dri--”

“What were you guys talking about?” Raihan blurts out. He seems flustered even just by asking, but he needs to know. 

“What?”

“You and that--that older guy. When he was feeling you up.”

“He wasn’t  _ feeling _ me up. And he just commented that he liked my choker. What does it matter to you, anyway?” Piers asks, defensively. “Like you weren’t chatting up women left and right all night. Are you the only one who’s supposed to get any action?”

Something burns deep in Raihan’s gut. His breathing slows down, and his eyes go wide. “So, you were going to fuck him?”

“Maybe. Does it matter?” Piers is blunt, feeling as though Raihan is judging him. 

“No,” Raihan lies, “I just, uh.”

“You’re acting weird, Raihan.” Piers is straight to the point again. He’s seriously doubting how much he drank.

“What would you have done?” Raihan asks before he can stop himself. It’s there where Piers takes a step back to really assess the situation… he’s not a fool. He can tell when something’s up… and from the light pink on Raihan’s cheeks, his half-lidded gaze that makes Piers shudder a little… it clicks for him.

“You’re jealous?” He can’t help but laugh, but he feels his own throat faltering… he clears it and huffs, “What are you, some sort of pervert?” He feels like teasing Raihan, genuinely basking in making Raihan fidget. Wiping that smirk off his face is the most satisfying thing Piers can do, he realizes proudly.

“Depends… when it’s about you? Maybe. I do think up a lot of perverted stuff when it comes to you.” Raihan is fighting back in this never-ending tug of war of ‘making the other falter’, and doing a good job, based on Piers’ deeper blush.

“Like what?” Slips out of Piers’ mouth before he gives it permission to. They’re both starting to become aware of the fact that they’re at Raihan’s car, standing between it and another truck behind them. Piers has his back pressed against the cold frame, which contrasts the blistering heat that Raihan is seemingly always radiating. 

He slips his thigh between Piers’ legs, which Piers lets happen. Only because he’s curious about what Raihan has to say. In any other situation, he would’ve wanted to make him beg more for it.

Piers has to ask again, “Tell me what you think about, Raihan.” 


End file.
